Officer Grayson
by Saint Ginger
Summary: Barbara getting caught speeding by a certain Officer Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Dickbabs

**Rating**: T

**Note**: Can also be found on my tumblr.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuckydy, fuck" Barbara repeatedly cursed to herself as she saw the red and blue flashes in her review mirror.

She slammed the palms of her hands on the steering wheel, as she parked her small, silver Mercedes at the side of the road, and waited for the officer in the patrol car behind her to get out. Letting her head fall back onto the car seat, she spotted a tall, muscular male heading towards the car in her review mirror.

Pressing the button on the door to open the window, Barbara glanced over to see a gorgeous of officer around her age in your average, run of the mill, navy blue officer uniform crouch down to the level of her window and look in.

"License please" he told her and Barbara nodded, grabbing her purse from the passenger side and opening it.

She pulled out her license and handed it over to the officer.

"Okay Miss…Gordon, would you mind telling me why I caught you driving around with a broken tail light?" the officer asked staring at her with his amazingly sexy, ocean blue eyes.

Barbara shut her eyes and felt her face form into a cringing expression. Disappointingly she looked back over at the cop.

"Look, I swear to you Officer…" Barbara looked closely at the gold badge over her right pocket "Grayson, I knew my tail light was out and I was heading to the mechanic to get it fixed, but my dad called and asked me if I could pick up something on the way there and then, low and behold, you caught me"

"Well I suspect by the hair and the last name you're the Commissioner's kid" Grayson replied.

Barbara nodded her head "Yeah, however did you guess?"

Grayson blushed slightly "Sorry, look I can make a quick call to your father; you just stay here for now"

"Okay"

Officer Grayson headed back to the car and Barbara waited for him to come back after a few minutes of sitting in his car, talking to someone. When he finally returned, he handed her back her card.

"I checked in with your dad and he told me the exact same thing as you, even yelled at me for pulling you over" Grayson told her, muttering the last bit, "Sorry about holding you up Miss Gordon"

"Well, I forgot having a Commissioner for a dad kind of kept you out of serious trouble" Barbara replied "And tickets, but it was nice being reminded"

Officer Grayson stuck his hand out slightly through the threshold of the window.

"I don't think we gotten to formally meet before" he said, a bright smiling growing on his face "Richard Grayson, GCPD Officer"

Barbara took his hand and smiled "Barbara Gordon, Law Student"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing**: Dickbabs

**Rating**: T

**Note**: Can also be found on my tumblr.

* * *

Richard Grayson's front door slammed wide opened as he stumbled in with the redheaded daughter of his boss practically clinging to his body.

The two had struck up a conversation after he pulled her over a couple of hours ago and Dick asked her to meet him at a local bar after he finished for the night, which she did. The two spent about four hours in the bar, leaving at around ten, before sharing a cab neither suspecting to would be making out in the back of a cab after their fingers brushed lightly against each other.

Now they were in Dick's apartment, pulling off items of clothing and throwing them all over the place on route to his bedroom.

By now Barbara had pushed off the pair of dark, denim, skinny jeans, which had clung perfectly to her curves, off and kicked them aside. That left her in her black laced underwear and Dick still in his uniform pants.

"I'm so dead if your father finds out" Dick told her, as he felt her fingers begin to un-buckle the belt.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him, Richard" she replied into his mouth.

"Pleased call me Dick"

"Call me Babs"

And with that, Barbara jumped up in the air and wrapped her legs around Dick's very toned abdominal, pushing her fingers into his shaggy hair. In return, Dick held her up and found a way, somehow, to his bedroom with her moaning in pleasure as Dick kissed her cream colored neck and freckled shoulders.

The two ended up on his bed finally, Dick bare chest pressed up against her flat stomach. Instant electricity shooting through the two as their warm flesh hit each other. Barbara wrapped her legs around his lower back again and pulled herself up, leaving no space between the two, as Dick rolled onto his side so she ended up straddling him.

After a night of (as Dick would put it) amazing sex, the pair fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Barbara woke up to find she's alone in Dick's bed. The bedroom door is slightly ajar and Barbara can hear the sounds of something sizzling in the kitchen on the other side.

Getting out of the bed, Barbara lifted up a couple of clothing items she found in the bedroom. Her underwear was the only thing that belonged to her in the room, so Barbara had to borrow a plain, light blue, button up shirt from a nearby draw.

Heading out of the bedroom, Barbara found Dick whistling over a stove, cooking what smelt like bacon, with his back turned from her. He heard her footsteps and glanced over his shoulder.

"Morning, Babs" he smiled, turning around to face her "I made breakfast, if you want any"

"Thanks" Barbara thanked, heading towards the counter and lending against it "Sorry I had to borrow my shirt, but all of my clothes are in here"

"It's fine" Dick assured her, pushing a couple pieces of bacon onto two different plates with piece of toast on each "It looks good on you anyway"

She smirked at him and picked up the piece of toast on her plate, biting into it.

"You're too kind" she told him.

"It's part of my charm" Dick replied.

"So is this a onetime thing or do you wanna-?" Barbara started.

"I'd like to see you again" Dick interjected, taking the redhead by surprise her eyes widening as she was taken aback "If you're okay with that?"

She nodded slowly, agreeing to it "Yeah…I'd like that"

Dick smiled one of his famous, gorgeous smiles as Barbara did the same in return. He moved in and pressed his lips against hers, which Barbara instantly returned back on contact. Dick walked around the counter till he was right next to her, cupping her face with his hands.

When he pulled back Barbara looked up at him, laughing like a giddy school girl as she chewed her lip.

"I could get used to this" she told him, and went back into another kiss.


End file.
